


Best of Greenies and Best of Brothers

by Newtdew25



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomnia, M/M, Obviously Inspired by Hamilton, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtdew25/pseuds/Newtdew25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet, tender moment between Thomas and Newt before dawn, before their world is inevitably shattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Greenies and Best of Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Thomas has already been in the Glade for several months, but the main events of the series have not taken place yet, nor has an event quite particular to Newt.
> 
> And in case it wasn't obvious enough, the fic was inspired by "Best of Wives and Best of Women" because I am proud Hamiltrash.

Despite what he believed were several months of living in the Glade, Thomas was still by no means a heavy sleeper. The slightest noise within the Homestead would startle him for reasons that he didn’t completely understand. Was it some sort of behavioral tic left over from his past life? Could he possibly sense impending danger? Given a lack of Grievers attacking him and the others in the middle of the night, it was more likely the former. The Maze, with its towering and fortified walls, couldn’t possibly be breached when the doors were closed. If that were the case, the Gladers would have been little more than corpses a long time ago.

            This waking was like any other. As Thomas tried to clear his head, he looked around the room. Unlike him, the others were fast asleep, no doubt tired from their daily labours. He had grown to know many of the faces around him, yet there was something more to it, as if he knew them from someplace else.

            _Minho, for instance. It’s a cool name, but I can’t help but think that it wasn’t the name his parents gave him. That goes for Newt too. Those just aren’t names you would give a kid._

The relative quiet of the room gave him the peace he needed to think such matters over. Running through the labyrinth that somehow existed around his new home took pretty much all of his oxygen, leaving none for trivial subjects such as ill-fitting names. Thinking took more energy than he realized. Or maybe he was just more tired nowadays? Regardless of the reason, he could feel his eyelids drooping and he lay down again, folding his arms behind his head.

            A creaking sound disrupted the usual ambience of snoring, echoing like a gunshot. Thomas quietly turned on his side, trying to look like just another sleepy Glader. In the dim moonlight, he could see a figure stepping over the boys sleeping on the floor mats. There was a pause when someone, likely Chuck, turned over and blocked the person’s path. Forced to go closer to one of the windows, Thomas could see Newt’s face, an expression of worried focus as he tip-toed around his dozing friends.

            Thomas shut his eyes when Newt got closer, and the second pause in motion tempted him to look up. Why had Newt suddenly stopped? Did he see him looking? He held his breath, hoping that he wasn’t shaking as much as he thought he was. After a moment, Newt continued walking, his pace fairly even since there weren’t as much people on this side of the Homestead. Thomas slowly sat up, watching as Newt sat down at a desk that Minho and Alby had laid out a map on the first day he arrived. The other boy picked up a pen and started writing something.

            _It’s super late... Or is it early? Whatever, Newt shouldn’t be up. We need all the energy we can get to run in the morning._

He carefully got out of his cot and walked over to his friend, who was too caught up in his writing to take notice. When Thomas put his hand on his shoulder, Newt pushed it away, not looking away from the desk.

            “Newt, I really think you should- “

            “Shouldn’t you be sleeping too?”

            “I... I couldn’t sleep.”

            “Well, me neither.”

            At this point, Newt had flipped over the paper and had stood from his chair. He was just a bit taller to the point that Thomas had to look up at him. There was a tiredness in his eyes, but not the kind that could be remedied by sleeping. “I just need to take care of something, okay? Go back to bed, Greenie.” Thomas opened his mouth to protest the nickname (after all, three new boys had arrived since he had), but Newt put his finger to his lips. “I’ll be back before you know I’m gone.”

            “Just come back to sleep, man,” Thomas pleaded. “I mean, who knows what’s out in the Glade when it’s dark?” This only elicited a soft laugh out of the taller boy. “The only thing to be afraid of is what’s in the Maze, and we both already know that.” Newt then went back to writing, effectively using his lanky body to keep Thomas from seeing it.

            Realizing that Newt wasn’t budging, Thomas sighed. “Fine then, I’m going back to sleep. Good luck running when you’re too tired to get out of bed.” As he started making his way back to his cot, Newt hugged him from behind, sniffling a bit. “Uh... Newt?”

            “Best of Greenies and best of brothers,” Newt whispered as he let him go. “See you soon, Tommy.” Thomas watched as the boy sat down slowly, finishing what he was writing. From where he lay down, he saw Newt take one last look at the Gladers before picking up his paper and walking outside.

            As dreamless as his sleep was that night, Thomas would have chosen it in a heartbeat over the news he heard in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
